Synchronize
by Vivaaars
Summary: A mature male Umbreon steps up to sacrifice his share of food to his teammates, including taking the night shift to protect everyone. What happens next once his teammate, a mischievous female Notched-Ear Pichu decides to spend the night with him?


**A/N: Eclipse (Umbreon), Grace (Notched-Ear Pichu). I came up with the names from 's story, ****An Eternity of Eclipse.**** They are not based off her characters.**

**Umbreon and Notched-Ear Pichu's personality is **_**my **_**creation and not anyone else.**

"Are you sure, Eclipse? I'm sorry, I didn't have enough money to buy more food!" the trainer Vivars whimpered, having both of her palms together while she bowed in apology.

Eclipse gazed gently to his trainer, understanding their tight finance and unable to buy enough for everyone to eat. He held his head up high and let out a quiet and encouraged growl that he will be fine. Eclipse had volunteered to not eat for the sake of his teammates that they will be full except him; he also chose to keep guard for the night. While everyone else had their fill and was sleeping, Eclipse stepped and sat onto a rock that gave him a clear view towards the golden moon filled with craters.

He started contemplating on his trainer how she raised him when he was an Eevee, how she gave him unconditional love everyday and would get through every obstacle. How he decided and first evolved into an Umbreon and she wasn't afraid of his glowing rings but scooped him into her arms and was happy for him. He thought, he will forever protect his trainer—no, his partner, his _valuable friend. _Relaxed, he stretched and laid onto the rock because of the bright moonlight shining onto him.

His ears twitched in alertness, a rustle from the grass could be heard. He immediately crouched into a position, with his teeth bared, growling, and the rings on his body glowing to attempt to scare the intruder off. The grass continued to rustle and out stumbled was a Notched-Ear Pichu, Grace, holding her treasured Pecha berry. Grace's treasured Pecha berry was received from their trainer and always carried it everywhere with her. Grace approached Eclipse without any fear even though no matter what the circumstances were, his glowing rings would always frighten everyone except his friend.

"Hello! How's the night shift going? I've never patrolled since she never lets me, because I'm still _young,_" Grace plopped herself down comfortably beside Eclipse.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be sleeping already," Eclipse narrowed his eyes, still alert and uncomfortable, considering Grace is always up to some mischief.

Ignoring what he said, she continued to babble on, "The moon is really nice tonight, right?" She tilted her head to gaze at the moon, both sharing a peaceful silence.

"…Yes. Yes it is." He murmured, but soon a loud growling erupted from his stomach and quickly looked away from Grace to hide his embarrassment. Grace tilted her head sideways and brooded over an idea.

Eclipse jumped slightly as he felt something soft touching his paw; he glanced towards the soft object that was a Pecha Berry. The treasured Pecha berry that Grace would always held dear to. He widened his eyes in surprise and stared at her, puzzled and unsure with the nice gesture.

"Go on, eat it! You deserve it, you're pretty hungry right? I can always get another one," she smiled widely. He couldn't refuse, it would be impolite and he was indeed hungry.

"Thank you," he tipped his head down and bit into the Pecha Berry, with an amazing gush of sweetness filled in his mouth, he swallowed the rest. Although it wasn't filling and brief, it was still delicious.

Suddenly, Grace licked Eclipse's cheek, which shocked him beyond surprise and stumbled off the rock. She had just kissed him!

"You had some Pecha Berry left on your cheek, I was still hungry and couldn't waste it!" She clarified loudly.

Eclipse growled out of annoyance, "Why aren't you afraid of me?" Grace halted and stared right into Eclipse's red bloody eyes.

She slowly came to a conclusion, "Because you aren't scary, so why should I be?" she tilted her head in confusion, as if she were indicating it was a stupid question and it was obvious enough.

Having enough of her comments, he _needed_ to be intimidating to protect others. To prove her wrong, Eclipse pounced towards Grace, earning a rewarding squeak from her as she and him landed onto the grass, he was towering over her.

He grinned in triumph, "What about now?" But his grin was gone when he stared right into her eyes; there was no fear at all.

"Why…?" He couldn't understand how she wasn't afraid of him still, even though he had a hostile presence emitting from him.

"Because… I am able to do this!" Grace smiled and gently placed her hand on Eclipse's face, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise once more followed by a slight electric shock that buckled his legs and gently collapsed onto the grass. He realized and forgotten, her special ability was **static**, and he was _paralyzed_.

She giggled happily and slipped away from him, twirling around and said, "You see now? This is why I'm not—" Grace suddenly squeaked while her legs buckled and she fell onto the grass as well. Grace stared at Eclipse in disbelief. She remembered and forgotten as well, his special ability was **synchronize**, and now she was _paralyzed _too_._

"Darn it, darn it all! Arceus, why did you have to do this to me?" she cursed out loudly while Eclipse was still grinning in triumph.

_Maybe, I can have fun with her as well, _he thought and chuckled under his breath.


End file.
